


Talk to Me

by bunnv



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Yeager Loves Levi, Forced Crossdressing, He's just a tad bit of a jerk, Hopeful Ending, It gets dark, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin) is In Denial, Levi's not the one who hurts Eren fyi!!, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Torture, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Time Skips, not too dark... i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnv/pseuds/bunnv
Summary: Moving into a new town, he expected to have a few problems.But Levi did not expect his biggest nuisance would be a much too pretty chatterbox named Eren Jaeger.[Modern Day AU]





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! 
> 
> It's been almost a year since I started writing this story and 11 months later I'm finally posting it! Yay!  
> I apologize from any grammatical/spelling errors, I tried my best to comb through them all but I probably missed a lot!
> 
> This story is already written and it will have a total of 10 chapters.

Levi let out a large huff and watched as his breath formed into a small cloud of vapor. He didn’t think he would ever move out of the city, but here he was – kicking a small rock in a shitty park. Actually, the park was a lot better than the one back in the city he frequented, but it didn’t have that certain beaten down, dirtied _je ne se quoi_ he was used to. Yet, here he was in a park that was way more fancy than it should be, because his parents had gotten a divorce. His mother had moved them four hours away from what he had called home for the past 13 years, in an attempt to get as far away from her ex-husband (and his father) as possible.

Trost was nice, that was for sure, the houses here were much larger and newer than their apartment they had back in the city but it was just so _suburban_ here. _Jesus_ , they could actually afford a _house_ with a yard and a white picket fence. Hell, he even had his own _bathroom_ which was a luxury he would never complain about. Even the park was filled with a huge amount of open space with large trees and a big ass playground. There was even a _running track_! But frankly, it wasn’t _home_.

Shoving his hands back into his brand-new leather jacket his dad had gotten him as a _see-ya soon kid_ gift, he sat on a bench far away from the playground and from the other people who were dallying in the park. He just wanted to be that angsty kid that would always be in the background of the movies.

“Hey! L-let go of me! Stop!”

A small voice pleaded, their voice getting closer and louder with every shout. Levi closed his eyes in attempt to ignore the cries. Back in the city, if you heard something – you left that shit alone. It wasn’t your business and one of the things his dad taught him was that saving someone’s life ain’t worth it. _(This one time, his dad had tried to stop a fight but ended up getting arrested and charged several grand in damages.)_

“Shut _up_ , you little bitch.” A much deeper voice growled, a little too close to Levi’s liking. “You think you can go around, waggling that ass, and have the balls to tell me to fuck off? Here’s an idea! How ‘bout ya suck my fucking dick and I’ll _think_ about letting go.”

Thoroughly disturbed by thought of his ears bearing witness to any kind of sexual assault, Levi decided now was the perfect time to go home. This wasn’t his business, nope, no matter how shitty other human beings were – this shit wasn’t his business. Would never be his business.

The victim continued to shout profanities at the attacker as Levi heard some clothes rustling around and a loud zipper being pulled. Jesus christ, he really shouldn’t do this. This shit was not his business – it might get him killed (or arrested). God fucking _dammit_.

“Hey, you piece of shit,” Levi’s eyes snapped open to see the assailant’s back turned to him and a brunette boy on his knees in front of him. Levi winced once he caught sight of the brunette. The kid looked fucking _young_ , as if he literally just hit puberty young. “Can you not a sexual predator at a fucking _public_ park? Jesus, there are kids here.”

The assailant jumped slightly at the sound of Levi’s voice and span around. His fist still wrapped around the boy’s fluffy hair.

“What’cha gon’ do about it?” The dude sneered, then as if a light bulb had just flashed above his head, his sneer morphed into a disgustingly sly smirk. “How ‘bout you join us and we all get a happy ending. You and me get our dicks sucked and this little bitch gets to go home filled with our cum.”

Levi nearly gagged at the sight of the guy. He was positively hideous. Disgusting. He had a deep welted scar along the side of his face and a busted up nose. One that he was not born with for sure, Levi had seen his fair share of broken noses and this guy did not get his nose set properly. Not to mention, his breath rank and Levi was still sitting about 5 feet away from him. So that was saying something. Seriously, it was as if this guy literally brushed his teeth with shit, followed up with a piss mouthwash then decided to floss with his own pubes. 

“How ‘bout you leave the park and leave the kid alone,” Levi replied mockingly, his face oddly stoic despite the tone of his voice. Another thing he learned from his good ‘ol pops; Never let the enemy see what you’re thinking.

“Or else, what?” The disgusting teen snarled as he finally let go of the brunette’s hair, making sure to shove the kid’s head away from him as he flexed his non-existent muscles.

The teen didn’t look too old himself, maybe 14-15 at the oldest. While Levi might only be 13, his father didn’t let him out on the streets without teaching him how to be able to protect himself.

“Wanna find out?” Levi said undauntingly.

“Let’s fucking go then. Come at me, motherfucker.” The dude slammed his fist on his chest several times, eerily reminding Levi of a gorilla. Son of a bitch looked like one too, if Levi was being honest.

Levi sighed as he slowly stood from the bench, dusting off his black jeans. The other guy stood there, breathing heavily through his nostrils as he continued to taunt Levi. Making a show of tossing the brunette roughly on the floor. Then he began bouncing on the balls of his feet, arms bent in front of him, ready for a fight.

The raven slowly took three long strides forward until he was an arm’s length away from the guy before he swiftly pulled his arm back and decked the disgusting son of a bitch in the face. The movement was so quick, the guy couldn’t even react in time.

Instead, the assailant fell lifelessly to the ground. Levi would have been worried that the guy was dead but he thought nothing of it. He could, unfortunately, still smell the stench of the guy’s breath lingering in the air, so it must have meant that he was still breathing.

Levi glanced at the kid to make sure he was alright. Once he saw the brunette getting up to stand, he took it as his cue to leave. This place was already fucked up and he had barely moved here two days ago.

“W-wait!” The small voice called out to him. Levi sighed as he paused mid-step so the kid could catch up. “I-I… um. Thank you! I don’t know what happened. He started hitting on me at the market and I told him to fuck off, then he got really angry and started following me here! I thought being in front of children would get him to stop but instead he used it as an advantage! He started dragging me and -”

“Yo, kid,” Levi interrupted harshly. “Shut the fuck up, you’re talking way too much.”

“Oh! Um. Sorry! Can I at least know your name? You’re new here right? The people who just moved in down the block?” The brunette asked as he stepped in front of Levi. “My names Eren Jaeger!”

Levi let out another hefty sigh, wanting to watch his breath form into another vapor cloud. But this time around, his breath got caught in his throat. _Pretty_. That’s all he his mind was able to process when he looked at the boy named Eren Jaeger. Sparkling tan skin glistened off the kid _(even though there was no fucking sun)_ making it seem like he was shining from within. (Honestly, no teenage boy should have skin _that_ clear – ever.) Perfectly shaped eyebrows, on top of beautiful round eyes that were a stunning shade of green, a disgustingly cute button nose, and soft pink plumped lips to boot. This kid was probably the prettiest person Levi had ever seen in his whole life, including all those celebrities and actors on the TV screen.

But another thing his dad taught him, if it seemed too good to be true… it probably was. 

And this Eren Jaeger seemed like a whole fucking lot of trouble if he was this gorgeous at whatever age he was. (Levi wouldn’t dare to think of an older Eren. Probably a lot more gorgeous and a lot more trouble.)

Levi was not about to test his chances.

“Levi. Yes, I’m new. Now, I’m leaving.” Levi tore his gaze away from the much too pretty boy and proceeded to walk to his house. However stalled when he began to hear the crunching of leaves behind him. “Yo, kid. Don’t be a stalker.”

“Oh! Ah… I actually live in the same direction as you… just a block further down…” Eren mumbled.

Levi sighed for what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour and just decided to ignore the boy. Maybe the kid would take the hint and leave him alone.

“So… where did you move from? I’ve never moved before, like ever. Not even to a different house. I’ve lived in the same one since I was in the womb! Like my parents lived there since they got married, or was it engaged? But the point is that… ”

Yeah, this Jaeger kid was definitely not worth the trouble. Even if the boy was the prettiest fucking person in the whole word, he was probably the most fucking annoying too.


	2. Chapter 2

As it turned out, Levi ended up going to the same school as Eren. Levi was an eighth grader, going to be free from this tortured middle school life in just a few months and Eren had just begun the trials of sixth grade. It was enough distance to make Levi sigh with relief. If he had to deal with Eren Jaeger in any of his classes, he would murder someone.

“Hey Levi!” A familiar chirp rang through the hallway.

Levi slammed his locker with such force that it rattled the neighboring lockers surrounding Levi’s. Without a glance towards the call, he quickly pivoted to walk away from the annoying little pest.

“Levi! I didn’t know you were going to be at this school! Well, I guess I should’ve since, we live basically in the same neighborhood… and there’s only like 2 middle schools in town but... You should definitely come eat lunch with me and my friends! I’ll tell them how you saved me and it’ll be fun. They’ll like you. Hey? Levi! Levi! Wait up!”

As the chittering voice grew closer to him, so did Levi’s strides. Thanking God that Eren hadn’t had hit his growth spurt yet and his smaller steps couldn’t match Levi’s longer ones.

Right as Levi rounded the corner, he took a wild leap of faith and walked into a random classroom, quickly shutting the door behind him. He stood with his eyes clenched shut, hoping and praying that Eren hadn’t seen him walk into the classroom.

Eren _fucking_ Jaeger was going to be a thorn in his fucking side.

A loud cough, dragged him from his thoughts. His eyes slowly opened to reveal the source: a blonde bushy-browed teen was staring at him with an oddly calm smile, along with ten other pairs of eyes that bore straight into his fucking forehead.

“Ah!!! You must be the new kid! Hiya! Hanji Zoe, at yer service!” A loud brunette shouted at him as they fell out of their seat and rushed forward with awkwardly long legs and arms. Apparently, this person had no sense of personal boundaries and immediately pressed their skull against his.

Without a second thought, Levi rammed his knee straight into Hanji’s gut.

“Oof!” Hanji grunted, arms twisted around their stomach as they took a dive onto the floor.

“That was amazing!!!” The brunette giggled hysterically.

“Ah, my apologizes for Hanji. They tend to get excited for newcomers… We don’t get them very often.” The blonde guy spoke from where he stood at the end of the table. “Forgive me, I’m being rude. My name is Erwin Smith. I’m the student body president here and Hanji is our secretary. I don’t mind you coming here if you’re looking for a safe space and want to make some new friends.”

Midway through Smith’s spiel, Levi was already about to turn the fuck around and get the fuck out of here. Because honestly, that blonde guys’ eyebrows were seriously beginning to scare him and a psychopath just slammed their forehead against his.

Right as he was about to take the first step towards freedom– he smelled it.

The most beautiful smell in the world…

Freshly.  
Brewed.  
Jasmine Tea.

His eyes darted to the teapot being placed onto the center of the table and without a second thought, he pulled the chair Hanji had been sitting on previously and sat down. Taking the teapot gingerly in one hand and one of the small tea cups that sat adjacent to the pot in another, he poured the tea slowly in the tea cup. As the cup slowly began to fill with the steaming tea, he allowed the aroma to waft around him, taking in the floral notes and the aromatic wisps of the green tea.

Holding the tea cup at the rim with his fingertips, Levi didn’t bother blowing the tea. He took a sip of the piping hot tea and despite the sting of the burning liquid, he hummed in satisfaction.

Delicious.  
Exquisite.  
Sublime.

And all the other big words Levi knew for _fucking fantastic_ ran through his mind.

Perhaps, he concluded, this school wouldn’t be too bad.

Despite the freakishly bushy-browed Erwin and the lunatic that was Hanji, Levi ended up spending majority of his time in the student body room. Not much for talking or associating with others, but for the free tea.

His mother never let him drink tea at home, saying stuff like “ _Sweetie, that’s for adults.”_ What the fuck, isn’t that coffee?! Tea doesn’t stunt your growth, although he was beginning to question the fact slightly, seeing how Erwin and Hanji seemed to tower over him.

Hanji and Erwin, he learned, weren’t that bad. Sure, they were fucking terrifying and he still wanted to shave off Erwin’s eyebrows but they provided him with unlimited tea and honestly, at this age, that’s all he could ever ask for.

The rest of the student body weren’t too bad either. They were all weirdos though, as far as Levi was concerned. There was a blonde giant who sniffed everything and anything, and could always tell when Levi had decided to switch up on shampoos. There was this other guy who always bit his tongue mid-sentence. Not to mention, one of the guys in the room had this weird ass hell hairstyle that looked like a Hershey’s kiss.

Eren Jaeger, however, was still annoying as ever. As luck was always on Levi’s side, Eren happened to walk the same direction home as Levi, at the same time as Levi, _every day_. Eren was always cautious not to directly step next to the teen, but was always talking Levi’s god damn ear off no matter how much distance he tried to put. Levi honestly believed that even if he was a mile away, he would still somehow be able to hear all the nonsense Eren spouted.

The boy would literally not stop talking. Levi didn’t even fucking respond at all, seriously, he never fucking talked to the kid after the park except the occasional _shut the fuck up_ and honestly he was beginning to think all that was doing was encouraging the fucking kid.

Levi needed out.

Summer break finally arrived and Levi let out the longest sigh of relief probably in his life because he was going back to the city to stay with his dad. He would be able to hangout with Isabel and Farlan, wreak havoc in that shitty park he would never admit he missed, and most importantly, he would be far, far, far away from the extremely pretty but annoying as fuck, Eren Jaeger.

Unfortunately, summer ended in a blink of an eye and Levi begrudgingly returned to Trost to begin his unfortunate years in high school.

Levi thought he would escape Jaeger’s verbal abuse since they were no longer in the same school. But being the lucky guy he was, the high school was close to the middle school, and ended just a few minutes later. So by the time he was walking home, Eren was waiting for him every step of the way.

And it was always the same fucking shit.

_“Hey Levi! How was your summer break?”_

_“Hey Levi! Did you see the shooting stars last night!! It was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen!!”_

_“Hey Levi! Today, Armin bought me this new book! I don’t think I’ll read since it’s pretty long, but don’t you think that’s nice of him?”_

_“Hey Levi! Mikasa told me I needed tutoring for math, but I feel like a C is fine right? It’s passing?”_

_“Hey Levi! Hey Levi!”_

Levi had nothing to say. Except, Jesus Christ kid, _shut up!_

Yet, he continued to ignore the kid hoping that this year would be the year that Eren Jaeger got the fucking clue and gave up.

Freshman year flew by and sophomore year quickly followed.

Levi had grown a few short inches, still unfortunately much shorter than Hanji and Erwin. He had made a couple new friends, that were his new ragtag team that wreaked (legal) havoc in the town. Much similar to the one he had back in the city. Trost wasn’t too bad now, he would have to admit.

Except, Eren. Eren still would not shut up. Levi had learned Eren joined a sport and therefore would leave school later, which would have been great and perfect, except for the fact that Levi’s little squad decided to always hang around the goddamn park everyday. A perfect spot for Eren to skitter right on up to him after practice and talk his ear off until Levi finally decided to walk home.

Now…it was junior year and Eren Jaeger was entering high school. His small reprieve from the brunette was gone, finito, donezo.

The second he entered the hallways on the first day of school, it was already a disaster.

“Hey Levi! We’re finally in school together, after all these years!”

As soon as Levi heard the sound of Eren’s voice, he quickly did a 180 degree pivot and got the fuck out. He heard some more shouts of “ _Hey Levi! Wait!”_ But thanking the gods that Levi was still taller than Eren, he was quick to lose the boy behind.

Lunch was no better.

Everyone ate in the cafeteria, to be fair, the food was actually pretty great. Especially in comparison to the food at his old school, this shit was _gourmet._ So Levi pretty much looked forward to lunch, considering his mom couldn’t cook for her life, this was his best meal of the day. At least until he heard Eren Jaeger yapping away.

“Hey Levi! The school lunch is sooo much better here! Have you tried the mac and cheese? Honestly, I think it’s better than my moms.”

Levi threw his food out so fast he didn’t even see it fall of his tray.

For one fucking month, he ignored Eren Jaeger’s presence despite the fact that the still extremely too pretty boy was being a fly on the wall. A bee that would not stop buzzing.

And Levi had fucking had IT. Seriously, he hasn’t had a conversation with the kid since the day in the park. The kid was literally talking to wall. This shit had to stop. He was over it. There was no way in fucking hell this was going to continue. THREE years was enough.

“So I was telling Mikasa that she should try joining the volleyball team, because she’s like really good. And she’s been telling me to join the cheerleading team, despite me being a boy because …”

“Hey Eren.”

Levi turned around from their daily walk home from school. He could see Eren’s eyes widening and he took a second to truly _look_ at Eren. Despite the kid following him around for the past three years, Levi only glanced at the kid on a few occasions. To be honest, he was terrified that the kid’s good looks would somehow make Eren _grow_ on him. And looking at him now, Levi was right all those years ago. Of course, he knew the kid was already pretty but now? He was a god amongst men _and_ women, he could literally be plastered over any billboard for Calvin Klein or Victoria Secret and he would not look out of place on either.

“Levi!” Eren’s perfect green eyes glowed with happiness. Levi felt a twinge of regret for what was about to spew out of his mouth.

“Shut the fuck up. Seriously, how many times do I have to fucking say it for you to get through your thick skull? _Hey Eren,_ why don’t you stop talking for fucking once in your fucking life and fucking listen when someone tells you to shut up. _Hey Eren,_ I don’t want to be your friend. _Hey Eren,_ all you’ve been doing is been annoying me for the past fucking three years of my life and I would really like to have my last two years in high school be fucking peaceful.” Levi says quickly and harshly, taking in a huge breathe before letting out the finishing blow. “Hey Eren, _leave me the fuck alone_.”

Levi didn’t bother to let Eren have a chance to respond, he quickly turned around and walked home. He sighed in relief once he realized he didn’t hear the familiar sound of footsteps trailing behind him. While there was a miniscule feeling of guilt that is buried somewhere inside of him, it didn’t stop the grin from spreading from his face.

The silence just felt so fucking good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi is a broody teenager :(


	3. Chapter 3

Levi arrived home in record winning time. Most likely because there wasn’t a little annoying brunette trailing behind him, prattling his life away. When he stepped through the front door, he was slightly surprised to see his dad in the kitchen talking to his mom. Until he remembered that his dad was here to pick him up to go on a weekend camping trip for the old man’s birthday.

“Hey mom. Hey dad. I’ll go get my things and we can head out,” Levi mumbled as he slipped his shoes off.

“Hi sweetie!” His mom called out. “You’re back home early, I didn’t even hear Eren this time around.”

“Eren?” Levi’s dad questioned.

“Oh, he’s the cutest little thing. Follows Levi around like a little puppy. That boy talks so much you can hear him five doors down. That’s how I always know Levi’s almost home.”

Levi ignored the mention of Eren, the guilt that he had been trying to so hard to ignore had begun to flare up at the sound of his name. He ran up the stairs and grabbed his duffel bag he had left by the door. His eyes locked onto a small pin now securely latched onto his duffel bag. It was an emblem of a pair of white and blue wings crisscrossed with one another.

Eren had given it to him. The stupid kid had somehow gotten close enough to his backpack and pinned it on without Levi noticing until he gotten home. He thought he had thrown it away but his mom had probably found it and pinned it onto his duffel bag.

Levi rolled his eyes. The kid still wouldn’t leave him alone even if he wasn’t physically there. He took off the pin and threw it into the wastebasket.

Pushing Eren to the back of his mind, he jogged downstairs and shouted that he was ready to go. He was ready to leave this place and leave all memories of Eren Jaeger behind, if only just for the weekend.

“Alright, well since we’re going camping you won’t be able to contact Levi for the weekend but I’ll bring him to school Monday on time.” His dad drawled out.

“Call me right when you get back into town.” His mom warned before giving her son a big kiss on the cheek.

With that, Levi and his dad left the house and onwards to the open road. They only traveled two hours away from the town before driving another hour into the national forest.

For the next day, they went without a bed, a shower, and most importantly – plumbing. It was supposed to be some type of father son bonding trip but by Sunday morning, Levi and his dad were about to murder each other.

They were both city kids through and through. They couldn’t stand the dirt, the sounds of flies buzzing around them as they ate, the disgusting rustling of the night, sleeping on the cold hard ground and not being able to at least have some light to take a deuce. They were at their wits end.

“I won’t tell mom if you won’t.” Levi muttered as he rolled up his sleeping bag.

“My lips are sealed,” His dad agreed. “We’re going to an hotel with a pool.”

“As long as there’s a clean shower.”

“You got it, I’m keeping my phone off though. Knowing your mother she probably put a tracker on this thing. Keep yours off too. Don’t want her to check your location.” His dad grinned as he began to throw things into the car.

“Whatever.”

Three hours later, they were checked into a five star hotel with a lavish amount of amenities such as the in-room jacuzzi, free minibar, and the incredible 86” flat-screen HDTV.

After they took turns taking a much needed shower, the father and son duo both hopped into the bubbling jacuzzi.

“ _Now_ this is some bonding time I can get with.” His dad chuckled.

Levi snorted. “Yeah, okay.”

“So you gonna tell me what’s wrong?”

Levi’s eyes shot up to his dad as if he was crazy.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, you’ve been constantly sighing and looking out into the distance. More than usual, I mean.” His dad continued once he saw Levi arch a brow. “Listen, just cause I haven’t been living with you for a few years doesn’t mean I don’t know you. I know we don’t see each other enough and I know we don’t talk much but you’re my _son_. I’ve raised you since you came out of your mother’s vagina. Don’t think I don’t know when you’re in a bad mood, kid.”

Levi took the time to look at his father. His dad’s eyes were gentle and unfamiliarly expressive.

“I don’t know.”

“Is it school? Your new friends? Hormones?”

Levi shrugged.

“Is it that kid your mom was talking about? Ellen?”

“It’s Eren.”

“Ah, so it is about _Eren_.” His dad grinned in success.

“What?! No!” Levi shouted in denial.

“Yeah, okay. I _totally_ believe you kid.”

“It’s not about Eren! He’s just an annoying pretty little freshman who doesn’t know how to stop talking! Like seriously, how can one kid talk so much? How does he find the topics to talk about? Like if you talk for 30 minutes to a wall, wouldn’t you run out of things to say? And not to mention that stupid look in his face when he gets excited about something. You just know it’s gonna be something loud and long. Seriously– ”

Levi paused once he saw the look on his dad’s face. His eyes shone with a glint of amusement. Levi gulped.

“So totally not about _pretty_ Eren?”

“Shut up,” Levi flushed red as he looked up to the ceiling.

“Is it cause he’s a guy?” His dad prodded. “I don’t mind if you like him you know. In case you were worried about coming out or whatever.”

“It’s not that…” Levi sighed. “Yeah, he’s pretty. Almost too pretty. I just… I think I just said some shit that I can’t really take back now. Or probably ever.”

“You gonna tell me what you said?” Levi’s dad rolled his eyes in amusement at Levi’s death stare of a response. “Alright, kid. It’s obvious you ain’t gonna tell me what you said. But, it’s amazing what a simple apology could do. If I apologized for half the shit I did to your mother, we probably would still be married today.”

“Dad…”

“Listen kid, I know I’m not the best role model or father out there. And lord knows how much of your shitty personality you got from me so getting advice from me is that last thing you probably wanna hear. But if you like this Eren kid or whatever, apologize. Talk to him about it. You’ve got nothing to lose at this point. Being mopey and ruining your dad’s birthday with your little sighs ain’t gonna get him to forgive you.”

His dad reach out his hand and ruffled Levi’s hair.

“Yeah, okay. Thanks dad.”

“Alright, great talk! Bonding time is up. Let’s take some shots. Definitely, do not tell your mother.” His dad grinned as he shot up from the tub to get to the mini fridge. “So, there’s Jäger, Sky, and Don Julio. Pick your poison.”

Levi sighed as he grabbed a towel and turned off the jacuzzi jets.

“I’ll take the _jäger_.”

 

Monday came with a slight hangover and a much too early morning call. Levi and his dad had stumbled out of the hotel at 5 AM just to be able to get to school 15 minutes before the bell rang.

His dad ruffled his hair once again as he dropped Levi off at school.

“Alright, I’ll drop off your things at the house. Have fun at school, kid. And talk to that brat!”

“Yeah, okay. Bye dad. Happy birthday.”

His dad zoomed off and Levi entered the school building.

Everything felt _off_. Something didn’t feel quite right. Everyone looked tired if not _sad_. It was as if everyone’s puppy had died at the same time and there was a communal moping time.

Levi shrugged it off, it was probably nothing. Probably some old geezer that everyone in this town had known since they were in the womb passed away. It had happened once before, two years ago. The whole town went into a weird communal time of mourning, all the schools had been released of school the day it happened and on the day of the funeral, school was cancelled. Levi didn’t know the old man who died but he watched as his new classmates and neighbors mourned the loss of someone they knew their entire lives. It was oddly sweet how the whole town got together. Unlike in the city, if someone passed away no one would probably even care.

Taking the long route to the student council room, his mind drifted to Eren. He knew he would have to apologize to the kid at some point. Because despite the kid being _really_ annoying, it wasn’t as if he actually wanted to make the kid cry or hurt his feelings. But, he had to admit, he was a bit relieved at the fact that the kid wasn’t right behind him talking his ear off.

As Levi stepped in the student council room, he wasn’t surprised to find Erwin and Hanji were already there. They always seemed to get to school early, even when they were all still in middle school. What was strange was the fact that Eren’s two little friends, Mikasa and Armin (if Levi remembered correctly from all that blabbering Eren did) were in the room as well.

The four hadn’t noticed Levi’s arrival at all. They were all hunched over a few stacks of paper, discussing something intently. The Armin kid looked as if he was near tears as he began to shout, his arms flailing at his sides, accidentally knocking one of the stacks of paper onto Levi’s feet.

Levi rolled his eyes at the kid’s clumsiness and bent down to help the kid pick up the paper.

His heart stopped beating once he saw the content of the paper.

A crisp picture of Eren’s face. It was a standard profile shot, probably one that was used for a passport. He had a sparkle in his eyes and small smile at his lips.

And he was just as beautiful and pretty as ever.

It was what was written on the paper that had Levi’s heart stop beating.

 **MISSING**  
_Have you seen this person?_  
Name: Eren Jaeger  
DOB: March 30, 1998  
Height: 5’7”  
Weight: 140 lbs  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Green  
Sex: Male  
Last seen: Wearing a green hoodie and black pants when walking home from school on Friday, October 13.  
Please call _(xxx) xxx- xxxx_ if you have any information.

What the fuck? What the _fuck_ happened on Friday?

“ _You_! You walk home with Eren everyday, did you see him on Friday?” Mikasa, he assumed, asked him as soon as she noticed his presence.

“I… yes. But I didn’t… We. We didn’t walk together the whole way… he stopped… halfway to my house.” Levi’s voice kept getting lodged into his throat.

Was this his fault? Eren should’ve went home a few minutes after he got home, right? Maybe this was a sick joke the kid was playing to get him to feel guilty? How could Eren be missing? He was literally just here. He was just shouting out Levi’s name three days ago. Levi could still hear the buzzing in his ears from all the talking Eren does.

How the _fuck_ could Eren be missing?

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed at Levi but gave a short nod, accepting his short answer.

Erwin began to discuss ideas on how to spread the papers around town and in bordering cities.

But Levi couldn’t focus on Erwin. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t hear anything at all. Not Hanji shouting the next course of action or the sound of Erwin’s pen scratching against the paper.

Most importantly, he couldn’t hear the one thing he’s had been hearing nearly everyday for the past three years. He couldn’t fucking hear _Eren._

And that’s all he wanted right now: to hear Eren Jaeger’s fucking voice shouting out, _“Hey Levi!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi has a good dad (yay!)  
> He realizes he doesn't hate Eren as much as he thought he did (or hate him at all actually) ((another yay!))
> 
> Eren goes missing (definitely not a yay)


	4. Chapter 4

Six months.

It had been six _goddamn_ months since anyone had heard from Eren Jaeger.

No one knew what happened, where he went, when it occurred. It was as if he had just vanished into thin air.

For weeks, the whole town spent their days searching for Eren. They went on large search parties in the nearby forests, shouting out his name, bringing search dogs to dig through the dirt to find _something._ They blasted social media updates, created facebook pages dedicated to the missing boy, they went an hour out to different towns to spread posters, there was even a nationwide amber alert out for the kid. After five weeks, the local police stopped the search, it was a “waste” of resources, where they could be using to solve “actual” crime. As if there were any “actual” crimes in that town, the worst thing that happened was that idiot Reiner breaking into school after hours.

Everyone didn’t know how to function without Eren it seemed. Their town was small, uneventful. The most exciting thing to happen all year was the local Christmas lighting, and even that was a snoozefest. Eren was their shining ball of joy, the pride of the town, the kid everyone thought would be going _somewhere._ They knew this town was too small for him, that it was in his destiny to go out and do something big. So when he disappeared, it seemed as if the town’s spirit had disappeared as well.

In the school hallways there were always whispers of:

_What do you think happened to him?_  
_What would Eren do?_  
_Do you remember when Eren...?_

His face was still plastered amongst every wall and open space available in the town. Without Eren, the town seemed a ghost of what it used to be.

Or at least, that how it seemed to Levi.

Everytime someone called his name, he hoped it would be Eren shouting out at him. Everytime he turned the corner at school, he hoped Eren would be bounding after him, asking what he was going to do today. Everytime he walked home, he kept hoping he would hear the sound of loud footsteps stomping away behind him and the small giggles and the puffs of laughter that accompanied them.

That day he found out Eren was missing was probably the worst day of his life. After he had discovered that poster, he shouted at his friends trying to demand answers. Everyone had given him looks of sympathy, they all thought he and Eren were best friends. When he stormed home his mom gave him a tearful hug. Levi had even trashed his room trying to look for that goddamn _stupid_ pin Eren had given him and that he stupidly decidedly to throw away. But he couldn’t find the thing anywhere. The only thing he had that linked himself to Eren.

He hadn’t known how much of an impact that boy had made in his life. How much he wished he could hear that stupid voice he thought he hated so goddamn much. How much he wished that those annoying green eyes would look at him like he shat rainbows and butterflys.

And he hadn’t realized how much he actually _listened_ to Eren. This whole time, he had thought the kid was annoying but in actuality, he had been so mesmerized by Eren he had just been absorbing everything Eren had said like a sponge. He only realized this since now he knew how Eren’s favorite color was _placid blue_ , his favorite food was plain cheese pizza, the fact that he liked to brush his teeth with _Colgate_ instead of _Crest_. He even knew that Eren got his haircut every three weeks and that his biggest wish is to go to the beach to see the ocean.

He hadn’t realized those times he walked home with Eren, that he purposely took the long way home and slowed down his pace just so he could spend just a few extra minutes with Eren. Just so he could hear the boy’s voice.

Levi never realized the reason he didn’t mind Trost that much was _because_ of Eren.

And it wasn’t even because he was a stupidly pretty boy. It was _because_ he was annoying. It was _because_ he never left Levi alone. It was _because_ he couldn’t stop talking. It was because he was _Eren_.

It was finally Spring Break and Levi was spending the week at his dad’s place back in the city. It felt so goddamn good to get out of that town. It was suffocating. All he could do there was mentally beg to hear Eren’s voice one more time. Wishing that the last time he had heard the boy wasn’t the sad broken _‘I’m sorry…’_ he pretended not to hear as he stormed away.

The town was just a heartbreaking reminder that Eren was _gone._ Every corner he turned was that stupid perfect picture of his missing poster. It made his heartache, because that was what he concluded after six months. That he was _in love_ with Eren Jaeger.

Him being pissed off the whole time? It was that stupid thing where ‘boys pick on girls they like.’ Instead of picking on Eren, he couldn’t handle this emotion called love or handling a crush that he said to hell with it, and decided to ignore his love interest. And with his luck, he only realized that _after_ Eren disappeared.

There were so many rumors about the kid. That he ran away, offed himself, or got kidnapped. Levi didn’t want to believe any of them.

It was likely that Eren hadn’t ran away, since he didn’t bring any cash or anything on him that would take him far for long. If he had offed himself, he did a pretty good job at hiding his own body. And for kidnapping? That was probably the most likely one. Levi did always say the boy was too pretty for his own good.

Levi angrily kicked a rock into the garbage can in the alley he was currently in. Watching in satisfaction as it hit the rim before bouncing and sunk right into the center on the bin. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Eren, at least not here. Not in the city, where Eren wasn’t supposed to exist in his mind.

He shoved his hands in his worn out leather jacket, that was getting a bit snug, and kicked another rock into the garbage can. He was waiting for Farlan and Isabel to finish their make out session so they could go back to his dad’s place.

After kicking his tenth rock, Levi had enough of just idly waiting and decided to take a short walk around the block until Farlan and Isabel decided to grace him with their presence. Once he hit the corner of the block, he stood and stared at the large skyscrapers that surrounded him.

The sight was familiar yet not as familiar as it had been when he was in elementary. This used to be all he knew, but now? He was used to the large forest that overlooked his house, the open expanse of greenery and multicolored leaves. He wasn’t used to the loud honking and shouts of the streets anymore, he was well acquainted with the peaceful silence of the suburbs. These skyscrapers, this city, seemed like a distant memory.

Would Eren eventually become just a distant memory to Levi?

A vibrant bright pink brought him out of his thoughts.His brows rose in curiosity at the disgustingly pink car that eerily reminded him of _Pepto Bismol_. Who in their right mind would ever want a car _that_ pink? He scoffed and nearly shrugged it off since he was ready to head back to the alley where Isabel and Farlan were. Until a familiar green caught his eyes.

That shade of green that was forever embedded into his mind and heart.

In the backseat of the obnoxiously pink car sat a person with shiny long brown hair. Their hair was neatly curled to perfection with a sparkling pink bow at the part. Their lips were a perfect shade of pink, their cheeks coated with a hint of blush, and their eyelashes coated with a thin layer of mascara.

Their bright green eyes stared at the building directly behind Levi.

Levi knees nearly gave out once he saw green. The green eyes that used to sparkle in the light, the ones that used to follow him around town, the green eyes that haunted his dreams. Without a doubt, this person was Eren Jaeger.

“Eren?” Levi tried to shout but the sound came out as a weak whisper.

The light turned green and the car slowly began to accelerate.

Panicked that this may have been his last chance to see Eren, to save Eren, Levi chased after the car.

“EREN!” He shouted at the top of his lungs.

Suddenly, the brunette in the car turned around to look towards the source of the sound through the rearview window. The boy’s green eyes widened in recognition as he placed a delicate manicured hand on the window.

“Eren!!” Levi sprinted faster, if that was even possible.

But it was no use, he _knew_ it was no use. Eren was in a _fucking_ car and he was on his shorter than average feet. But it didn’t deter him, he ran. He ran for his life. He hurdled over rails, slammed into other bodies, slithered through the crowd, until that disgusting pepto bismol car disappeared from his sights.

With a defeated grunt, Levi fell to his knees, grasping his hair in distress. He heaved heavily, trying to get some oxygen into his system. He didn’t know how far he ran nor how long he ran for. He just knew he _didn’t_ get to Eren. His phone rang loudly in his back pocket, the strong vibrations were rattling his legs.

Levi let the phone ring, in favor of trying to catch his breath and to slow down the blood that had been rushing to his ears.

The phone rang again. And again. And again.

“Hello?” Levi answered lifelessly.

“Levi!! Finally! Where have you been?” Isabel asked. “When we got out of the alley you were gone! We heard you shouting but we couldn’t find you. What happened?? Why didn’t you pick up?!”

“I-Isabel…. I saw Eren.” Levi replied in broken tone. “Eren. Eren Jaeger. He’s here. He’s in the city. I saw him.”

“Eren?” There was a long pause. “That kid who went missing?”

Levi nodded but realized Isabel couldn’t see him through the phone.

“Yeah.”

“Oh my god! Levi! We have to tell the police! This is a _lead!_ Maybe they can finally find him! Oh my god! Levi!” Isabel continued to shout but Levi didn’t care.

It had finally began to sink in. He laughed dryly.

He just saw _Eren_. Eren Jaeger. Just as pretty as ever and not dead.

Not. Dead.

Eren Jaeger. Who was fucking _alive_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would love to hear your feedback! :)
> 
> I've made a [tumblr](https://bunn-v.tumblr.com/)! 
> 
> I literally made it months ago but never did anything with it... (and me being the gr8 person I am decided to try to start using it after the NSFW ban)  
> I have no idea what blogs to follow or what to do in general so... help me senpais !!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day! 
> 
> Here's Eren's POV! Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes!

Eren had always been used to being teased as a kid. His looks attracted many unwanted suitors at various ages and it was a blessing and a curse, if he was honest.

It was a blessing because his looks got him that extra scoop of ice cream or a free pack of stickers. Or even recently, when they (Eren, Armin, & Mikasa) went to the city to go to a concert, they were able to skip the line and were given free merchandise!

However, it also got him in all sorts of trouble. Jean always teased him about him looking too much like a girl and often pulled on his hair and threw stuff at him all throughout elementary. Girls would constantly harass him on if he would show them how he got his eyelashes that long or if he wore a specific lip gloss. Older girls and boys would try to get him to go on dates, even when he was only a 4th grader!

But despite his good looks, he tried to act the complete opposite. He looked demure and soft, but his personality was brash and loud. If Jean teased his hair, Eren would yell right back at him and kick his shin. If girls asked him what mascara or blush he used, he would blatantly shout that he didn’t wear any! (Okay, maybe lip gloss but everyone uses some form of lip product right?) If the older kids asked him on dates he flipped them off.

So it wasn’t exactly odd that Zeke, an older teenager who Eren had known for years, began to hit on him while he was walking down the market. The older teen had always shown his interest but for the most part stayed away. But for some reason, that day, he decided to take action.

“Hey Eren. You’re looking good today, how about you and I go back to my place and I can teach you some adult things?”

“Shut up, Zeke. You’re not an adult.” The brunette rolled his eyes and continued his stroll down the market.

“Oh c’mon. I’ll show you a real good time.” Zeke reached out to grab at Eren’s elbow.

“Fuck off, you ape!” Eren tried to shrug the arm off.

“What the fuck did you say?” The grip on the brunette’s arm tightened.

“I said… Fuck off!” Eren swung his knee right into Zeke’s crotch. The impact caused the older teen to gasp in pain and release the younger’s arm. Taking the chance to run, Eren sprinted towards the park, hoping the presence of children would stop Zeke.

Zeke quickly recovered and tackled Eren towards the grass once they had reached the park. Eren began to shout but Zeke quickly covered his mouth.

“You want the kids to see this? Do you _really_ want the kids to see this?”

Eren growled and tried to get Zeke off of him, but the teenager was sixteen! He was only eleven! He was severely overpowered. Zeke began to drag Eren further away from the kids, towards a spot no one really frequented since it was supposedly ‘haunted’ and covered by shadows.

“Fuck you, Zeke! You disgusting piece of shit!”

The teen threw the younger to the grown and forced him on his knees. His hand clutching tightly on Eren’s hair not allowing him to move. He forced Eren to look up at him as he grinned and unzipped his pants.

Eren was terrified. It hurt! He had he share of fights but Zeke was way too strong. The grip on his hair felt like his scalp was bleeding. He was scared. Was Zeke really gonna force him?

But then he heard his saving grace, Levi’s voice.

_“Hey, you piece of shit.”_

And the rest was history. Levi had saved him! Eren was sure, if Levi had not used his voice at that exact moment, his innocence would have been lost.

The raven’s voice was _perfect_ too! It was already deep, but Eren knew when Levi got older it would only get more husky and attractive and god, Eren really wanted to hear more of it.

So, Eren talked. He knew he was being annoying. He couldn’t even count the amount of times Levi had told him to shut up. But he couldn’t understand why he couldn’t just stop talking.

Maybe it was because Levi was just so _handsome_ , it made Eren’s poor little heart flutter in his ribcage. It made him nervous and it felt as if he had disgusting butterflies flying around in his tummy. He just couldn’t help the flow of words that came out of his mouth whenever Levi was around.

He talked and talked and talked _and talked_. Sometimes he talked so much his throat hurt and he always ran out of things to say. And Levi never even talked back except for the occasional _shut the fuck up._ And maybe Eren was a bit twisted since instead of shutting up, it only encouraged him to talk more because at least he was able to hear Levi’s voice again! The same voice that had saved him on that fateful day.

Eren learned a lot about Levi just from following him around. He always smelled like tea and enjoyed taking the long way home. And even though Levi looked mean… Eren knew he wasn’t. Levi always seemed to take extra care of the things that were given to him and he saw him feed a few stray cats every once in a while. He saw Levi water the plants in his garden and saw when Levi would help his mom bring in the groceries.

And even though Eren knew he was annoying, Levi never told him to go away. Just to shut up and even that was rare.

Which meant it was okay, right? That he could keep talking to Levi, following him around, being next to him? Maybe… it meant Levi would talk back one day? Because surely, Levi didn’t hate him. He let Eren tag along with his squad at the park and he even let Eren into his house a few times! Granted, it was because his mom insisted but Levi didn’t complain once he stepped foot into the house.

With high hopes that one day, Levi would finally find the conversation exciting enough to reply to. Eren told Levi everything. His favorite color, his favorite food, what he hated, what he liked, his hobbies, Mikasa’s favorite things, Armin’s favorite things, how he was going to join the cheerleading team.

_“Hey Eren.”_

Eren’s heart began to beat so quickly that he thought he might just faint. This was the first time in the three years he had known Levi that Levi said his name! Levi knew his name! Levi was talking to him! Eren’s eyes glistened with excitement.

“Shut the fuck up. Seriously, how many times do I have to fucking say it for you to get through your thick skull? _Hey Eren_ , why don’t you stop talking for fucking once in your fucking life and fucking listen when someone tells you to shut up. _Hey Eren_ , I don’t want to be your friend. _Hey Eren_ , all you’ve been doing is been annoying me for the past fucking three years of my life and I would really like to have my last two years in high school be fucking peaceful.”

Eren had never heard Levi talk so much. He had never realized how much he was bothering Levi. Why hadn’t Levi said anything sooner? Did Levi hate him? He just wanted Levi to talk to him... Eren got what he wanted, he supposed.

“Hey Eren, _leave me the fuck alone_.”

Eren’s heart shattered. He never wanted this. He would have never talked to Levi had he known Levi had hated him. He didn’t want to leave Levi alone. He only wanted to be around Levi, to be his friend! But this whole time… He had been bothering him. Levi had hated him this whole time.

 _“I’m sorry…”_ Eren’s voice cracked as he rubbed his eyes to try to wipe away the tears that had formed during Levi’s speech.

He tried to look at Levi’s face, to see if maybe Levi could accept his apology, but Levi was already walking home by the time Eren swiped away his tears.

Eren didn’t know when or how he got to the park, but he had somehow found himself at the same park where he had first met Levi. (Not that there were any other parks in town.) Eren wished he would have listened to Levi that first day they met and just shut up. That he had never spoken to Levi again, because then, maybe Levi wouldn’t have grown to hate him.  
Just as he was closing in on the bench Levi had been sitting on the first day they met, he heard a voice call out.

“Excuse me!”

Eren turned and found an older woman calling out to him. She had the same color hair as him and soft brown eyes. She looked right around his mom’s age.

“Hi sweetie… I’m having a bit of a trouble finding something in my car and I just sprained my back so I can’t bend down to look under the seats. Do you mind?”

He nodded to the woman. His mom always insisted he help those in need and doing kind things would always make him feel better. And right now, he was definitely in need of a pick-me-up.

“Oh, thank you so much! It’s my phone, I dropped it while driving and it has the GPS to get back to the city.” The woman told him as they approached her car.

It’s was a bright hot pink buggy volkswagen with a lighter pink interior. It was the brightest thing Eren had ever seen.

“It should be under the passenger seat. So sorry honey, my passenger door is jammed so you’ll have to crawl over the console.”

“It’s okay! I’m pretty flexible.” Eren weakly grinned at her and noticed her right eye flinched slightly once he spoke but she still had a smile on her face so he disregarded it.

Crawling into the driver’s side, Eren laid directly with his stomach directly on the console, and his head right under the passenger seat. He turned on the flash on his phone so he quickly looked under, shining the light under the seat. He swept the flashlight under a few times but couldn’t find the device.

“I don’t see anything miss, are you sure it’s under here?”

“Maybe, it’s under the mat?”

Propping himself up a little higher, he picked up the mat to inspect underneath. The sound of the passenger door opening had him dropping the mat in surprise, didn’t the lady say it was jammed?

He saw the woman grinning at him before quickly placing a cloth at his mouth and nose. The cloth smelled of bleach with a hint of sweetness. His world turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've made a [Tumblr](https://bunn-v.tumblr.com/)!
> 
>  


End file.
